Wake Up Call
by Katfreak
Summary: Trying to wake up an Austialian in a hurry turns out to more trouble then its worth, as poor O'Brian is about to find out! Slight Jim/O'Brian. Sorry if the summery is bad!


**Wake Up Call**

**Katfreak: Hi guys! A new oneshot, with a favourite pairing of mine! I hope you guys enjoy!!! I don't own either these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Enjoy guys!!!**

* * *

"Where is he?!" roared the duel academy ship captain at his quivering first mate.

An urgent knock sounded at the door, cutting the captain off before he could start another rant.

"Come in!" roared the captain, wandering around to the other side of the table.

The door opened, revealing the Western champion, Austin O'Brian, followed by a rather nervous looking Northern champion, Johan Anderson.

"What do you want?" grunted the captain, glaring at them across the table at them.

Johan shivered and smiled nervously at the captain, while O'Brian brushed off the hostile captain and said, "Is something wrong? We seemed to have stopped."

The captain growled at him and roared, "YES WE HAVE STOPPED! We have arrived at our first stop on dropping you lot home at your respective academies and no-one can find him!"

"Er, Who?" asked Johan.

The captain shut up for a moment in thought before turning to his first mate, questioningly. "What's his name again…?"

Johan bit his lip to stop himself laughing, watching as O'Brian rolled his eyes and looked sympathetically at the first mate, who sweated and said, Er, Jim C. Cook, sir."

Both champions blinked. Jim?

The captain growled and looked at the two young champions, "Well? Where is he? We're here on time and he ain't here!"

"W-we dunno, sir," answered Johan, nervously, "We haven't seen him since last night. He didn't show up for breakfast, so we thought we'd find him later."

"Well, you two better find him, 'cause if he don't show up in the next hour, we are leaving!"

Both boys nodded and quickly retreated out the door.

"Where could he be, O'Brian?" asked Johan as soon as they were out the door, looking at the taller guy.

O'Brian shrugged, "I haven't seen him either, and I thought he was busy packing up."

"Maybe, and maybe he went in for a late breakfast 'cause of it," said Johan thoughtfully, "Let's split up, I'll look below deck and you look above deck, ok? We'll cover the ship quicker."

O'Brian nodded and both boys separated to opposite ends of the ship. Where was Jim?

(20 minutes later)

"Any luck, Johan?" asked O'Brian as he met up with the blunette.

"Nah, I haven't seen him; He's not anywhere on the ship."

"He must be; he couldn't have got off earlier, that's impossible. Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah," nodded Johan, "Everywhere; the lounge, the deck, the breakfast hall…"

Johan continued to list off where the Southern champion was not, all the while a sneaking suspicion crept up on O'Brian.

"Johan," O'Brian cut in, "Have you checked his room?"

Johan froze, blinked and smiled nervously; O'Brian resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead but settled for rolling his eyes instead. "Come on, let's go."

Both boys rushed down the many corridors to where the room the Aussie had been allocated earlier.

O'Brian knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. None came.

"Huh, well that didn't work," said Johan, "He ain't here either; I wonder wh-?"

O'Brian touched a finger to his lip, telling the other to be quiet as he appeared to listen for something. Johan blinked and tried to listen too. He frowned.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can't you hear it?" asked O'Brian, still listening intently.

"No…?" Johan froze as he heard a small scratching sound, "Yeah! What is that?"

"Not sure," grunted O'Brian, "Only one way to find out." He opened the door, entering the unusually dark room.

"Jim?" called O'Brian, carefully entering, Johan close by his side.

"Hey, open the curtain or turn the light on or something" said Johan, "It's too dark in- _oh_!"

A loud thumped echoed, indicating Johan had tripped over.

"Johan?!"

O'Brian switched the light on quickly, the scene before him now clear, catching sight of the offending object.

"Hey Karen!"

"Huh?" Johan sat up, catching sight of a long thin green tail disappearing under the bed before Karen poked her snout out as she looked up at the two boys.

"Oh, sorry girl, I didn't mean to trip over you," apologised Johan to the croc.

She growled and rolled her eyes at him, as he smiled at her.

O'Brian sighed and looked at the bed.

"Well, we found Jim," said O'Brian, before helping Johan up.

Indeed they had found Jim, for he was still asleep. He was lying on his side, clutching the pillow to him like a teddy bear.

Johan chuckled and O'Brian resisted the urge to do so before looking concerned.

"That's not like Jim, he's usually up before you or me in the morning," said O'Brian.

Johan nodded, "Yeah, I know. I thought he was crazy to get up that early, until I found out he does it to feed Karen."

Johan looked down at the croc, "Hey, how come you didn't wake him up girl?"

She growled loudly.

"She has evidently been trying, see?" said O'Brian, observing the door, which had large scratch marks at the bottom.

"Well? Let's get him up, otherwise that grumpy captain will be out of blood!" said Johan, going to prod the Aussie.

"Wait a minute, Johan. You better go tell the captain we've found him. I'll wake Jim up."

Johan looked up at O'Brian, "You sure?"

O'Brian nodded, "Your faster then me and will get there quicker. We'll need it unless we want the captain to skin Jim when he wakes up."

"Yeah, your right!" said Johan, "I'll try and hold him off! See ya in a bit O'Brian!"

O'Brian nodded as the Northern champion left the room quickly, before turning his attention back to Jim.

He stared at him intently for a moment before sighing, "Honestly…"

Karen growled, pushing him forward in annoyance with her snout.

"Alright, alright, I'll get him up."

He leaned over the sleeping Aussie and gently shook him, "Jim, hey wake up, you got to get up now."

Jim didn't react the way he had hoped, as he snuggled down into the pillow.

O'Brian shook him harder, "Jim, this isn't funny, wake up now."

Jim continued to ignore him and slept on. O'Brian twitched.

Five minutes later saw O'Brian getting increasingly flustered as no matter what he tried, from shouting to harsh prodding, Jim was refusing to wake up and Karen was getting increasingly irritated by his manhandling of her human friend.

O'Brian glared down at her, "Look, you wanna try waking him up?!"

She growled aggressively back.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair to calm himself. What else could he do to wake Jim up?

He frowned, looking deep in thought before a rather odd idea popped into his head.

"No," he muttered, "I can't do that, no way; he'd never forgive me…"

He trailed off, looking at the sleeping Aussie, watching as he rolled over onto his back with a small mumble.

He stared again, biting his lip before coming to a hasty decision, "Oh well, he won't know and its just to wake him up…"

He turned to the croc, "Don't you laugh…"

The croc looked at him questioningly.

He leaned over the sleeping Aussie, hesitating slightly before pressing his lips to Jim's.

O'Brian couldn't believe himself for a moment, before closing his eyes and forgetting what he was supposed to be doing as he started to enjoy himself.

This carried on for a moment before he opened his eyes and started in surprise as a familiar navy blue eye blinked at him in confusion.

He pulled back lightly, eyes widening, "Jim?"

He scrabbled back as the wide eyed Aussie sat up in obvious surprise and stared, still clutching his pillow tightly to his chest. "J-Jim I- "

"Austin, what the heck…?"

An uncomfortable echoed in the room, as the two stared at each other.

O'Brian coughed; fighting off the blush on his cheeks, and went to say something, when a small noise cut him off.

Looking at the source, he turned back to Jim and said, "Does Karen normally do that?"

Jim frowned and looked at his crocodilian companion, who was rolling around on her back, with small growly noises racking her massive frame; displaying, in fact, the crocodilian equivalent of laughter.

Jim pouted and turned back to O'Brian, frown softening as he raised an eyebrow.

O'Brian coughed again. "Er, I tried to wake you up and nothing else seemed to work…." He trailed off slightly, looking at Jim embarrassedly.

"Why did you need to wake me up at all?" asked Jim.

"Um, we arrived at the South Academy docks forty minutes ago and if you don't get up in the next 20 minutes, the captain said he's gonna go without dropping you back."

Jim blinked, looked over at the alarm clock and turned back to O'Brian, "That clock isn't right is it?"

"Er, Yeah, it is."

A silence echoed for a moment before Jim shot off the bed with a cry of "CRIKEY!!!!"

Jim started to raid through his bag, fishing out clothes fast.

O'Brian stared at the animation for a moment before turning away when Jim stared to remove his shirt.

"Uh, Jim, I'll meet you on deck soon; Johan won't be able to stall the captain for long, so seeya!"

O'Brian shot out the door, ignoring Jim's call to wait and his roar of "stop laughing!" directed at Karen.

--------

Five minutes later saw O'Brian on top deck, next to Johan and the first mate, still trying to claim the easily irritated captain.

"Where is he!?"

"Getting dressed; he should be here any-"

"Morning! Sorry I'm so late!!!"

They all turned as Jim raced on deck, lugging both Karen and his bags and panting heavily. Johan gave him a quick thumbs up and the first mate looked relieved. O'Brian looked away from Jim, still unsure of how to face him.

The captain, however, was not impressed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" roared the captain, causing Karen to growl back.

"Sorry, mate," panted Jim, prodding his croc, reminding her to keep quiet, "Overslept."

The Captain grunted, "Well hurry up, I'm now late just 'cause you decided to oversleep!"

Both Johan and O'Brian frowned at the captain, with Johan going to say something in Jim's defence when Jim cut him off.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, but can I please say bye to me mates? Please?"

Jim smiled warmly at the captain, who blinked and frowned before nodding grudgingly, "Fine, fine; just get on with it, Kid…"

Jim smiled gratefully and nodded, causing the captain to shake his head and walk off, muttering something about charm and Australians.

The First mate smirked, nodded and followed off after the captain, leaving the three champions alone.

Jim and Johan laughed, while O'Brian smirked discreetly.

"Sorry mates for the rushed goodbye but I suppose I can't help that…"

"Don't worry about it," smiled Johan, "We all oversleep sometimes. Oh, and here you missed breakfast so I swiped some food from the breakfast for you and Karen, since you got up so late."

He handed a large filled food bag to Jim, who smiled, "Thanks mate, one problem solved, eh girl?"

Karen growled in agreement, causing Jim to laugh and pet her snout.

"Thanks mates for the unusual year, it was a real blast. Let's meet up again soon, ya hear?"

"Yeah!" nodded Johan, hugging Jim back when the Aussie hugged him, "See you both soon! Be good guys!"

Karen growled, whipping her tail around to say goodbye.

Jim turned to O'Brian and smiled, causing O'Brian to blush sheepishly and weakly return the hug Jim wrapped him in. He felt the Aussie smile wickedly into his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, before Jim pulled back.

He winked and wandered down the plank onto the dock before wandering up the dock to the nearby jeep, which had been patiently waiting for him.

He briefly conversed with the driver, laughed, slung his bags into the back before jumping in the back.

He turned back to them as it pulled away, waving energetically to the two of them.

Johan smiled and waved back enthusiastically, while O'Brian more shyly waved back.

"Goodbye Jim…" muttered O'Brian, as Jim and the jeep vanished from sight.

---

A little while later saw O'Brian and Johan leaning on the ship railings in a companionable silence, the wind echoing across the deck.

The captain had left them alone, saying they would not be at the next stop, West Academy, for another day or two, so that didn't both them much. Both champions resolved to wake up extra early on their predicted days.

O'Brian closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to ignore the feeling that the whole kiss incident hadn't been resolved yet; what the hell did Jim think of him now?

He growled in discomfort, burying his face in his arms and ignoring everything until Johan poked him, "Hey, your PDA is going off."

O'Brian frowned and pulled the beeping device from his pocket, finding he had an e-mail. Clicking into it, his eyes widened:

_O'Brian, _

_thanks for the urgent wake up call mate; maybe I can return the favour next time :)_

_Don't worry and I'll see you soon hopefully ok? _

_Be good mate, _

_Jim. _

O'Brian smiled, blushing faintly. Closing the PDA, he went to pocket it, when he caught sight of Johan, who was grinning like a madman.

O'Brian blinked, looked at the PDA and then at Johan in alarm. "Did you-?"

Johan smirked, "How did you wake Jim up then O'Brian? Sounds like he enjoyed it!"

"None of your business," blushed O'Brian, refusing to look at Johan.

"Why are you being so defensive? It's not like you groped him or anything…."

O'Brian refused to look at him, trying to digest what he had said, to which Johan instantly got the wrong idea.

"OMG! YOU GROPED JIM?!"

"What?! N-No!" cried O'Brian, alarmed by Johan's huge wide eyes, "I just kissed him!….Oh! Uhhhh….."

O'Brian blushed as he caught himself, watching as Johan's expression changed back to its original one, with an extremely wide smile, filling him with absolute terror.

"Ohhhh, I see…." giggled the Northern champion.

"Johan, you better keep your mouth shut about this ok?" growled O'Brian, still very red.

"Of course, of course…" smiled Johan before he took off deck shouting, "WAITUNTIL I TELL THE OTHERS!!! LATER O'BRIAN!!!!"

"JOHAN WAIT!!!!" O'Brian took off after the Northern champion, realising he should have thrown Johan off deck first chance he got.

Boy, was he gonna have a headache by the time he got home!

* * *

**Katfreak: Here guys I hope that was ok, please so comment and let me know what you thought! Please try not to flame me!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
